


We'll Take a Cup of Kindness yet, for Auld Lang Syne

by merv606



Series: Adventures In Lingerie for the Holidays [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Insecurity, M/M, Reassurance (via ravaging), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Prompt: Daniel knows that Johnny has a thing for his long legs. 'tis the season so Daniel's decided to dress up a little for Johnny for their first Christmas eve together as a couple. When Johnny shows up at Daniel's place, he finds Daniel wearing the following:- a pair of reindeer antlers (Daniel = deer/bambi is fanon by now right?)- Johnny's favorite red flannel- Christmas-themed thigh high stockingsDaniel's nervous because he's never worn anything like this (the stockings) for Johnny before, and he's not sure Johnny will even be into it, but Johnny is positively gobsmacked and proceeds to thoroughly wreck Daniel with little preamble. Lots of body/thigh worship please. Top Johnny/bottom Daniel.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Adventures In Lingerie for the Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137074
Comments: 26
Kudos: 145





	We'll Take a Cup of Kindness yet, for Auld Lang Syne

Daniel stands back and looks at himself in the mirror, surveying his handiwork. 

The red and white striped thigh high stockings are pulled as high as they can go, just a couple inches above his knee, red bow at the top complete with candy cane jewel dangling from the middle. One of Johnny's red plaid flannels buttoned half up, way too big in the shoulders as it keeps slipping down on one side. Daniel's given up fixing it back into place. If he's being honest, it's not just in the shoulders but the body too - it swims on Daniel's smaller frame. Antlers are carefully affixed in place atop his carefully tousled hair. His eyes are rimmed black with eyeliner for extra effect. 

He feels ridiculous. Like he wants to take it all off and forget the whole surprise. 

He had intended to do this Christmas Eve but had lost his nerve so, here he was - New Years Eve - still hours away from the actual New Year. 

Daniel thought back to what started this. Johnny and him a bit tipsy after they had finished decorating a few weeks back, Johnny admitting as he fucked Daniel on the floor in the glow of their Christmas tree how he’d look good in stockings - Daniel laughing slightly, Johnny insisting - no, he would, he'd thought about it so many times. Daniel then being rendered speechless as Johnny proceeded to fuck him within an inch of his life. But Daniel hadn’t forgotten the way Johnny’s voice had sounded.

What if this was one of those times when a fantasy should stay a fantasy? What if he couldn’t live up to what Johnny had in his head! Worse yet, what if he ended up ruining it for Johnny, with the reality of it?

This was a bad idea he thinks.

Daniel sighs and bites his lip, giving himself one last look in the mirror before steeling himself and heading out the bedroom door. 

His nerve runs out just as he hits inside the living room, pressing his back to the wall to steady himself.

Johnny's there, in the living room on the couch, his back to Daniel, beer in hand, some Christmas crap, as he would call it, playing on the TV in the background as he looks over some tournament forms. Maybe he can bribe Daniel with a blowjob or something he thinks, although, not like the little weirdo would actually need to be bribed as Johnny swears Daniel actually loves doing paperwork, no matter how much he tries to tell Johnny different. Still, Johnny gets to give Daniel a blowjob and the paperwork gets done so win-win for him really. 

Daniel's trying to quietly take a few calming breaths, wondering if Johnny can sense another body in the room with him. Maybe he can get out of the room without Johnny noticing his presence. He tries to inch his way back to the door, but then Johnny stands up and turns.

"Daniel man, why have you been standing by the door for the last ten minutes..."

The rest of what he wants to say dies on his lips as he takes in Daniel whose eyes are squeezed shut - an almost painful grimace on his face. Daniel slowly opens his eyes - brown meeting blue.

Johnny stares wide eyed in shock as Daniel stands stock still, like an animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, ready to slam into him.

And that, Johnny thinks, simply will not do.

Although, Johnny will slam into him all right.

"Happy New Year" Daniel says, almost as a question.

Johnny stands, mesmerized, at the stockings that just accentuate Daniel's lean legs. His mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. 

Daniel sighs, and fiddles with the hem on the shirt, drawing Johnny's attention from those thighs that he loves to bite and suck, to the fact that it's his shirt Daniel's wearing. Fuck. 

"You know what," Daniel starts, misinterpreting the silence, "I’m sorry, this was a stupid idea," waste of money too, he thinks to himself. He turns to leave.

"Look at me" Johnny demands, voice rough.

Their eyes meet.

"Come here little deer," Johnny says, voice like gravel, a tone Daniel's never heard before. 

It makes Daniel shiver, and he knows what prey feels like when facing down a deadly predator, letting out a little gasp. 

And that's all it takes for his predator to attack.

Johnny takes the few strides needed to reach Daniel, grabbing his arm and crushing him to Johnny’s broad chest.

He places a hand on the small of Daniel's back and presses him as close as can be so there’s no space between them, no where for Daniel to go unless Johnny wants him to.

"Does that feel" he growls in Daniel’s ear, "like a bad idea to you?"

Daniel moans as he feels Johnny's dick, a hard line against his hip, his own responding in kind to the rough treatment.

"If you even think for one minute you’re taking those off anytime soon or leaving my bed for that matter, you’ve got another thing coming to you."

"Well, I can think of something I want to come in to me" Daniel said cheekily - some confidence coming now that he can feel the physical evidence, hard and hot against him , of what seeing Daniel in the stockings is doing to Johnny.

"Oh don’t worry, that’s definitely coming to you" Johnny promises darkly.

Daniel rubs helplessly against Johnny at that, little catches of breath, the sweetest sounds to Johnny's ears.

"God, what you do to me and you don’t even realize." Johnny says, reverence clear in his voice. 

Johnny drops his hand to Daniel's ass, and Christ, Daniel's not wearing any underwear under Johnny's flannel shirt. He shoves his thigh between Daniel's legs, knowing the denim will be rough against his bare skin. It forces Daniel to widen his stance slightly. 

Johnny runs his other hand along the top of one of the stockings, feeling where it meets the soft skin of Daniel's thigh and the goosebumps his touch leaves on Daniel's flesh. He slips a finger under the bow, his thumb pressing in on the candy cane jewel, Johnny's breath ragged to his own ears.

They both groan when Johnny slides a thick finger down between Daniel's cheeks, rubbing over his hole. 

"I have to be inside you. Fuck, please tell me you’re ready."

"Yes" Daniel moans out. "I prepped myself before coming down... Fuck" he shouts as Johnny slides two fingers in.

"Did you finger yourself with them on" Johnny asks. "Did you imagine it was me? My cock opening you up?"

"Yes, but it wasn’t big enough I, oh God" Daniel says as Johnny kicks his legs further apart. 

"Yeah, it wasn’t enough was it?"

"No" Daniel sobs out as Johnny’s fingers ruthlessly abuse that spot inside him - waves of pleasure crashing over him.

Johnny would love nothing more than to tease Daniel with his fingers, normally he loves fingering Daniel until he's shaking with it but, he knows he doesn't have the patience tonight. All he can think about is getting Daniel on his back, to feel the fabric of the stockings rubbing against him as he pounds into him. Yeah that sounds like a better idea. 

"I want you to come on the stockings," he hears Daniel gasp out.

"You come in here, looking like that, and you think you aren't getting fucked? You should really know better, babe. You know what you wearing my clothes does to me. And those stockings, Daniel, Jesus. Fuck, your legs in them."

"Just," Daniel moans as Johnny feeds him another finger, "pull out before you..." he tapers off in a gasp as Johnny gives his fingers a vicious twist.

Johnny snorts. Daniel's not getting out of this without Johnny emptying a load inside him. He needs to brand his little deer.

Daniel grasps onto Johnny’s shoulder, as Johnny's fingers fuck into him with more force. Soon that warm and velvety softness will be wrapped around Johnny's cock. 

"You'll get exactly what I decide to give you."

Daniel clenches around Johnny's fingers, out of his mind with arousal, agreeing to whatever Johnny wants to do to him, agreeing to it all. 

"Yes, yes, yes. God, anything Johnny, please." 

"Anything" Johnny says. 

"Yes," he moans, "i'm yours." 

Arousal slams through Johnny at Daniel's words.

The predator likes that. But he roars with the need to take. Take what is his. 

So this is how Daniel finds himself pushed down on their couch, legs pulled apart by rough, impatient hands, ass pulled to the edge while Johnny kneels on the floor, Daniel’s stockinged legs on his shoulders as Johnny rims him, effectively trying to fuck Daniel with his tongue. 

Johnny can't stop rubbing his hands over those stockings as he eats Daniel out. Johnny can feel his thighs trembling. 

Daniel is making noises of discontent as this position doesn't allow johnny to get in deep like he needs it. Something that frustrates Johnny as well. 

He pulls away and Daniel whines, chanting "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." 

Johnny shushes him - "I will take you on this couch," Daniel shivers, "but first I want you to ride my face." Johnny knows once he's inside he's not going to last. So he needs to make this good for Daniel.

He lies on the couch as Daniel kneels, thighs pressed against the side of Johnny's face, material of the stockings soft, Daniel's hands gripping the arm of the couch as Johnny fucks his tongue into his ass. Johnny can feel the strain as Daniel keeps himself perfectly balanced above him - all that power. All Daniel would have to do is squeeze, a few simple moves and he could easily break Johnny’s neck. The thought makes Johnny groan into Daniel's ass. 

Daniel's whimpering, getting more and more desperate in his movements. The shaking of his thighs more pronounced. He’s close. 

Johnny pulls his tongue out, reaches up to grasp Daniel’s waist and easily lifts him off, only to put Daniel on his back on the couch, those stockinged legs thrown over his shoulder where they jolt with each powerful thrust of his cock into Daniel's pliant body, Johnny's hand smoothing the outside of Daniel's thigh while the other one is braced on the side of Daniel's head. He takes Daniel's mouth in a kiss more teeth than tongue.

Johnny's shirt is half off Daniel, bunching up where it catches on the couch with every snap of Johnny's hips. 

He straightens up, takes his hand off Daniel's leg and rips the shirt open, exposing all that smooth, olive skin to Johnny's hungry gaze. 

A glob of precum leaks from Daniel's cock, "Fuck, Johnny" he slurs out, cock drunk. 

He places his hand on Daniel's stomach, taut with the need to come. Reaching up to rub a nipple, as Daniel keens. Traces his thumb along those perfect collarbones. 

“So tight for me. So good how you take me,” Johnny groans, as Daniel pants with every slam of Johnny’s thick cock inside his ass. 

He grabs Daniel by the hips, digging his thumbs in. He wants to see finger print bruises tomorrow, peaking out from Daniel's low slung jogging pants as they train. 

He wishes now he had Daniel ride him - to feel the power in those thighs as he rides Johnny to completion, to take those perfect nipples in his mouth and suck until Daniel was over sensitive and sobbing but, he knows Daniel's in no state for that now. His eyes are glazed over with lust now, body accepting the pleasure Johnny is giving it.

They'll have time for Johnny to get it up again before the NY gets rang in - he wants Daniel on his dick when the year ends and the new one begins. Maybe Johnny will just stay inside Daniel until he gets hard again. Put Daniel in his lap as they count down to midnight - feel the fabric of the stockings rub against his own thighs as Daniel rides him into the new year. 

Daniel is openly begging now, "Please, please I want to come. Johnny, please."

He's gorgeous. And all Johnny's. Not just body, but heart and soul. 

He takes Daniel in hand, impossibly wet.

"Come for me, my little deer."

Johnny watches as Daniel shakes apart on his cock. He takes his hand off Daniel's cock once his noises turn pained, wiping Daniel's seed on the stockings. 

Johnny wants to come on those stockings, mix his seed in with Daniel's, but he’s loathe to pull out from the space he’s carved for himself inside Daniel’s body, the sweetest victory he’ll ever win. Never wanting to give up one opportunity to mark Daniel from the inside as his, his, his - undeniably intimate and irrefutable. Lay claim to what is rightfully his - maybe always was since they first locked eyes, even if it had taken decades to get there.

The grip of Daniel's body is impossibly tight, Johnny just rutting into him, he just needs, 

"Come in me," Daniel pleads, "please, I need it."

Johnny turns his head and bites into Daniel's thigh as he cums himself, Daniel moaning as his cock gives a valiant twist where is lies, already spent, on his stomach.

Daniel will be carrying Johnny's marks for weeks he thinks, as he buries himself deep, so fucking deep - making sure every last drop is emptied into him - branding Daniel as his, and only his. 

The predator inside satisfied. 

Johnny gives Daniel's quivering thighs a quick kiss, as he lowers his legs off his shoulders. 

Later on, when they're lying on the couch, Daniel's back to Johnny's front, Daniel attempts to take off the stockings. 

Johnny’s tight grip on his wrist stops him. "Leave them on" he orders. "I’ll fuck you awake tomorrow morning with my cock and cum on the stocking like you wanted."

Looks like it was money well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Do a Deer as suggested by Jfan in the comments. 
> 
> Written for a prompt on the cobra kai kink meme
> 
> Head on over, someone filled it with some lovely artwork.
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own. Not beta read.


End file.
